


一辆小破车

by xihuangtobira



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xihuangtobira/pseuds/xihuangtobira
Summary: 这是一辆为某文开的小破车





	一辆小破车

**Author's Note:**

> 肉不好吃，大家清淡一点。虽然爆字数写了4000+但是还是觉得写得不够好  
> 绝望，果然是不写肉太久了就不会写肉了啊

说不清是谁先开始回应，又是谁先动了情。当真正心清神明时，他们已经吻在了一起。  
唇齿是能够表述感情的器官，千手扉间吻住少年人柔软的唇瓣，舌尖轻轻舔过少年人的牙齿，又微微吮住他的舌尖。  
敏感的舌能尝到少年人口中清新的薄荷味，于是忍不住继续更过分的侵占年轻人的口腔。欲望从身体深处升腾，血液向腹下涌去。身体变得燥热不安，烧成一片燎原之火。  
他们吻了很久，久的仿佛地老天荒，久的仿佛能够让人忘却所有的悲伤。

虽然没有成婚，但是千手扉间对性并不陌生。  
他年轻的时候做过不少护送贵族的任务。生活糜烂的贵族们的花样他见识了太多。男人和女人，男人和男人，甚至许多人一起的场面他都见识过。  
更何况他是生理功能正常的成年男性，是正常男性就会有合理的生理需求。虽然大多数时候都是用手自行解决，实在忙的狠了就干脆用查克拉把欲望压下去，但是实在火起，他也会去某些地方简单解决一下。  
在这种事上，他比年轻人更有经验一些。

千手扉间其实已经硬了，他的阴茎被身下的布料束缚着，把裤子顶出一顶小帐篷。  
虽然他很想现在提枪就上，但是他好歹还算记得身下的年轻人和以往那些泄欲对象不同，不能脱了裤子直接进去，然后提上裤子甩了钱就可以走人。他安抚性的亲吻着年轻人的耳廓，吮吸着饱满的耳垂。  
忍者的身体没有体味，能够闻到的只有衣服上清新的皂角味。而忍者的身体又比常人敏感许多，只要用舌尖轻轻撩拨一下，小宇智波的身体就会敏感的颤抖。  
他耐心的玩弄了一会敏感的耳垂，微微抬起身，就看到那孩子的双眼因为情欲蒙上了一层水雾。

魔性的一族，诱人到犯规。

这种时候宇智波的高领族服就变得异常碍眼起来，年长者试探着在年轻人的锁骨上摩挲着，看到身下的人没有拒绝的意思，手指下滑，轻松的解开少年人的腰带。  
印有团扇的衣服自主的滑落下来，半遮半掩，欲迎还拒。  
这下子到顿时没有了适才的碍眼，散落的衣衫下隐约可见白皙的胸膛，再向下则是带着些许肌肉的小腹。更往下的地方则藏匿在阴影之中令人看不分明。  
这是一具不同于战国忍者的年轻躯体。  
像是宇智波镜这个年纪的少年人们并没有经过过于惨烈的战争。他们几乎是在和平的环境下长大，任务被详细的分级，交给适合的忍者们完成。这样的环境让他们并没有身受重伤的机会。  
年轻的肉体上只有几道浅而细的疤痕，都是在训练之中伤到后放着不管留下的。  
看到年轻人的神色之中带着一丝紧张，于是千手扉间又吻了他。

宇智波镜从未觉得欲望是这样汹涌的东西。  
青少年的身体经不起任何的撩拨，不过是被亲吻就能够唤醒陌生的情欲。  
住在千手扉间家中，一墙之隔的人是感知型忍者，他连自渎的经历都不曾有过。晨起的时候也有过尴尬，最多也就是冲个凉水澡把欲望压下去。  
宇智波镜对情欲太过陌生。他觉得热，觉得难过，他感到不满足，却又不知要如何满足自己。面对这汹涌而来的一切，他只能不安的扭动身子。  
惯于结印的食指不安的攥紧了身下的被褥，他被动的承受着男人给予他的一切。  
衣衫随着千手扉间的动作散落在身侧。他配合着男人的动作将衣衫褪下，任由男人打量他的身体。  
他会喜欢这样的身体么？属于一个青年的，属于忍者的，属于男性的身体？  
此时镜为自己身上的每一道疤痕感到自惭形秽。伤疤是男人的勋章，他曾觉得这是忍者英勇的象征，但现在他却又觉得这样的自己太不完美。  
千手扉间值得最完美的一切，但是他能奉献的却又太少。  
他有些紧张，这个时候年长者吻了下来，于是他接受了这个吻。

千手扉间褪去了身上的衣衫。  
和宇智波镜不同，千手扉间的身体更像是身经百战的忍者的身体。同样是伤疤，但是在镜眼中这些伤疤落在千手扉间身上却更是鏖战的刻印。  
它们每一条都述说了一个故事，讲述了男人是怎样死里逃生，最后从战国时代活了下来。它们是敌人留下的刻痕，是男人过往的印记，也是镜未曾参与过的过去。  
而立之年的男人依旧年富力强，他的肌肉饱满，充斥着力与美。  
宇智波镜曾经见过千手扉间赤身裸体的模样——都是男人，有时候就没有那么讲究——但却没有哪次令他这样心跳如鼓。  
他不由自主的伸出手去，触碰着男人面上的红痕。有泪水凝在男人的面庞上，恰好停留在年长者面部的伤痕上。  
他拂过那道泪痕，泪珠停驻在指尖。  
品尝了一下那滴泪，微苦。

不是没有注意到年轻人的动作，但是在情欲之下白发男人更想直奔主题。他的手带着薄薄的茧子，顺着镜的脸庞向下抚摸，抬起年轻人的手，吻了一下他的指尖。而后继续向下，在少年人的小腹处停留，蹭过凹陷的肚脐，而后停住继续攻城略地的步伐。  
他恶意的撩拨着少年人的身体，即使没有真正触碰关键部位，忍者敏感的身体也已经随着动作紧绷起来。  
镜的体毛不重，将最后一片布料粗暴的扯开之后，少年人身体最私密的地方就这样暴露在男人眼下。  
少年人的性器是粉嫩的颜色，尺寸并不夸张。从未使用过的地方因为情动而翘起，最顶端的小孔激动地泌出一滴透明的液体。  
那滴液体在性器顶端摇摇欲坠。千手扉间作弄般的弹了一下翘起的阴茎，液体随着阴茎的颤抖从顶端滚落，一路划过柱身，消隐于饱满的囊袋间。少年人的身体激动的弹跳了一下，双腿反射性的想要合拢，却又被男人强势分开，连带着腰身也一并被抬高。  
这下就连那未经人事的小穴也彻底暴露在男人眼下。  
镜呜咽了一声，胳膊挡住双眼，不敢继续望向男人。  
这样的反应实在可爱，男人微笑了一下。他回忆起为数不多的几次经验，年长者没有过多的犹豫，将那个地方吞进了口中。

温热的粘膜包裹着柱身，从未用过的地方感受到了莫大的刺激。。  
千手扉间将镜的阴茎整个吞入，用口腔包裹着柱身。  
性器当然不是什么美味的东西，千手扉间又是第一次为男人口交，牙齿不小心刮到了阴茎上敏感的皮肤，让镜不小心惊呼出声。  
察觉年轻人的不适，千手扉间调整了一下口中动作的频率，上下移动着脑袋，把那根阴茎吞得更深。  
阴茎的顶端几乎顶到喉咙，带来一点生理性的呕吐感。但是男人强行将这感觉压下，蠕动着喉头，取悦着年轻的身体。  
本能让年轻人克制不住的想要在那温暖的口腔中横冲直撞，但是年长者压住了他的胯，让他使不上力。  
虽然千手扉间的动作生涩，但是镜也是初尝情欲。哪怕没有更多的技巧，身体上的刺激也让年轻人的快感很快累积。  
没用多久，镜只觉得腰眼一酸，克制不住的射了出来。  
高潮带来了平生未遇的畅快，然而随着它的到来，镜被情欲烧糊了的脑袋终于清醒过来。意识到自己做了什么后，他几乎惊的坐起身来，却又被年长者压回原处。

千手扉间也没料到年轻人的身体这样经不起撩拨，浊液洒落的时候甚至没来得及抽身。那味道并不好，他没能控制住的咽了一点，但是却不觉得有什么所谓。倒是年轻的那个吓的恨不得当场切腹自尽。  
他被这个小鬼逗笑了，接着心情愉悦的将差点坐起来的少年人压回原处。  
将射进嘴里的东西吐到手心，他拍了拍少年人的臀部，示意少年人将腿再分开一些。  
也许是因为愧疚，也或许是因为天性的乖巧，宇智波镜顺从的点了点头。即使面上带着十二分的羞涩，他还是遵从了年长者的意思，乖顺的抱住自己的双腿，将腿最大限度的打开。

忍者的身体是柔韧的。在身体主人的配合之下年轻的身体打开到了极限。  
从未被使用过的地方还是青涩的粉。它紧闭着，却像是在诱惑着什么破开那脆弱的防御，入侵更深的所在。  
凭借着手中的浊液，千手扉间试探着探入了一根手指。  
那里和想象之中一样的紧致。手指刚探进去便被软肉包裹。  
他观察着年轻人的表情，在年轻人不再因为不适而皱眉时开始探索年轻人身体的深处。

被入侵的感觉很怪异。  
当小穴的褶皱被手指撑开的时候，他感到有些许的刺痛，但是这样的刺痛没有持续多久他就已经习惯。体内搅动的手指更令他困扰。来自年长者的手指在他的体内探索着，像是巡视着自己的领地。  
镜从未有过这样的经验，身体最隐秘的、甚至连自己都不曾接触过的地方就这样交给另一个人试探，让他有些不安。  
而后。。。。。。  
“呃。。。。。”有什么更加怪异的感觉产生了。  
那是直冲脑海的快感，就像是触碰到了最敏感的地方，让他不自觉的缩紧了身体。

千手扉间知道自己找对了地方，只要触碰到那里，镜就会不自觉的发出呻吟。男性的征服欲渐渐露头，他过分的继续持续在那附近按压。

镜快被这种感觉逼疯了。刚射过一次让他的身体无比敏感，但是性器却又无法在短时间内恢复精神。酸麻的感觉此时又在腰间积聚，他扭着腰臀试图躲避作恶的手指，但是却被固定住了腰部。  
他甚至不知道什么时候手指变成了两根，又是什么时候两根手指增加成了三根。  
小穴发出黏腻的水声，他的身体泛红，眼角渗出泪水。  
也就是在此时此刻，他感觉到什么炽热的东西蹭过大腿内侧，抵上了被玩弄的烂熟的入口。

镜被半抱起来，跨坐在年长者身上。  
这个角度，他终于见到了那根狰狞性器的真容。  
这样的东西，真的要进去他会坏掉的。

但是这次他没有选择闭上眼。甚至在圆滚的头部试图破开最后的抵抗，进入更温暖的内部时扶住那根凶器，咬紧嘴唇，放松着腰身，将性器吞得更深。

性器比手指要更加粗大。充分的扩张不能完全掩盖被插入的不适。忍者的身体早就习惯了承受痛苦，这样的不适还在镜的忍耐范围之内。  
年长者犹豫着没有动作，像是在照顾年轻人的感受。然而年轻人却完全没有体谅的意思。  
即使被打开的痛楚犹在，他还是试图吞吐着深埋在他体内的性器。

这下子谁都无法再忍耐下去。

千手扉间低吼了一声，开始快速的挺动起来。  
狂风暴雨般的抽插让镜的声音哽在喉咙之中。  
那凶器在他的身体里肆虐，将小穴的每一丝褶皱扯平。  
本来合起的地方被撑开，因为过于激烈的动作隐隐作痛。镜感觉穴口是火辣辣的疼，但是身体内部的敏感点却又被蹭过。  
他的双臂不由自主的环住男人的颈项，双腿盘上男人有力的腰肢。  
少年人的性器随着年长者的动作一次又一次的在两人的腹部摩擦。配合着后穴被操干的快感，很快又硬了起来。因为后穴被操干直接的快感没有多少，但是看着男人沉迷的眼神，镜还是配合着用身体套弄那在他体内肆虐的凶器。  
——直到  
那个地方，为什么，这是什么感觉？  
“别。。。。。。”身体里的某个地方被性器撞到了，不同于阴茎摩擦的感觉，那是直接冲涌到脑海的快感。  
他的腰身因为这下撞击而酸软，无力支撑起身体的重量。他被彻底钉在男人的阴茎上，，这下尽到了前所未有的深度，让他怀疑自己即将被男人刺穿。他微弱的呻吟着：“停。。。。。。会坏掉。。。。。。。”  
男人或许听到了，也或许没听到。无论如何，他无视了镜微弱的声音。  
接下来的抽插每一下都狠狠的撞过那里。  
最初的疼痛已经随着时间的流逝而麻木，镜觉得自己就像是一个只知道追逐情欲的人偶，在千手扉间猛烈的攻势下不停的发出令人羞耻的呻吟。  
已经没人能真的停下来了。  
身体本能的追逐着快感，他的指甲嵌入男人的肩背，却又在接下来的撞击之中失去力道，最终留下几道血痕。而这更刺激了男人的野性，他的撞击一下重过一下，让年轻人只能徒劳的张开嘴，却发不出呻吟之外的声音。

在情欲的漩涡之中，年长的男人吻住了年轻人的嘴唇。他咬过那两片薄唇，本来只是想吮吸，却又在情动之中失了控制最终变得更像是撕咬。  
他们像是野兽，争先恐后的在彼此身上留下烙印。  
而在这番撕咬过后，年长者换了个姿势，让镜趴跪在地。

如同野兽交配的姿势，千手扉间有力的手按住年轻人的颈项，让镜只能以侧脸贴地的姿势被动的接受他所给予的一切。镜的膝盖蹭过榻榻米，臀部高高翘起，如同等待浇灌的雌兽。  
年长者的身躯附上来，肉体紧紧的贴合着。最后的数十下年长者动的又狠又快，甚至让年轻人产生了一种自己会被顶穿的恐惧。

在这狂风暴雨之中，镜失神了几秒，等回过神来的时候，他的性器已然抖动着射出了稍微清澈一些的浊液。与此同时，微凉的液体也洒落在他的体内，让他不由得浑身一颤。

就着相连的姿势，他们汗津津的倒在一处。  
年长者有些干涩的唇试探着再度吻过年轻人的眼角，离开时却带着几许湿润。

镜发现不知不觉之间自己也哭了。


End file.
